


Thought I Knew

by vogue91



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Confusion, Feelings Realization, Friendship, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 16:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: It wasn’t good. At all. He had serious issues admitting with himself he felt... something, let alone having to talk about it with Nino.





	Thought I Knew

Step after step, always closer.

Always closer to look like a group, always closer to each other, closer in every possible way.

Too close, in Sho’s opinion.

So much that by now, too often, he felt confused by that closeness.

He felt... happy, but of a happiness he couldn’t understand, which irritated him a lot.

It wasn’t rare that, being with the rest of them, he stayed aside, trying to make sense of all those sensations he felt inside.

Until he realized it, until he was able to name them.

Aiba Masaki.

Sho had always thought of himself as a level-headed guy; he took his work seriously, every time he had a problem he thought about it until he was able to solve it, always trying to make it on his own.

Yet there was something agitating him in this particular situation.

He had noticed since he had first met him, a long time ago; Aiba wasn’t an easy person to control, and for him who based every certainty on control, those feelings had become unacceptable.

Was it possible that he, with his bashfulness and his simplicity, had... fallen in _love_?

He felt almost disgusted at the word.

He felt disgusted by himself, because he couldn’t accept how he felt, while he kept tearing down the houses of cards built in his mind, those fantasies creating themselves, when he wasn’t focused, when his desires ran from his rationality.

He had tried to mask his discomfort, but still he was aware he was too unnaturally agitated to hide his state of mind to anyone whose eye was sharp enough to notice.

Someone like, unfortunately for him, Nino.

“What’s going on?” he asked, sitting down heavily next to him on a chair in the room where they were rehearsing.

Sho lowered his eyes on the floor, without the courage to look him in the eyes.

Nino could be creepy, when he wanted to. And incredibly annoying.

“Nothing.” he muttered, pretending to be extremely interested in a detail of his shoe.

He had no doubt he wasn’t going to buy it. By now he knew well it was really hard to lie to Nino.

And that he was irritating enough to never give up.

Weirdly, though, he kept quiet. Sho raised his eyes on him, and found him letting his eyes wander through the room, fixating on Aiba.

Sho blushed.

“I...” he started to say, but then stopped. He didn’t know exactly what to say, and he wanted to drive away the unpleasant feeling of having to justify himself.

Justify for what?

Nino burst out laughing, as expected.

“Easy. If you don’t want to, I’m not saying a thing.” he said, looking at him with that infinitely innocent look of him, that made Sho nervous.

“About what?” he replied, his cheeks still red.

It wasn’t good. At all. He had serious issues admitting with himself he felt... _something_ , let alone having to talk about it with Nino.

It was damn embarrassing.

“Do you mean to tell Aiba, someday?” he asked, completely ignoring his reluctance.

If possible, Sho blushed even harder, looking annoyed.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Nino’s laughter echoed through the room, making the other three turn to look briefly at them. Jun glared.

“Someone’s trying to work, while the two of you are getting comfortable.”

Sho seized the chance, jumping up.

“You’re right, we’re coming.” he said, nodding toward Nino. The younger shrugged, smiling.

“You’ve always said you knew what kind of person you were going to fall in love with, one day. And, if I’m making no mistake, it’s got nothing to do with Aiba-chan.”

Sho opened his eyes wide, hit hard.

Hearing it had a whole other effect than thinking about it.

“I _thought_ I knew it. Now I’m not so sure anymore.” he muttered, getting as far as possible from Nino and from his definitely too sharp intuition.

While he went toward the others, his eyes fell on Aiba.

He laughed, as usual.

And seeing him laugh... Sho felt like he wanted to smile as well, as if all of a sudden he was able to forget all the anxiety, all the troubles, all the thoughts in his mind.

Nino was right. He had always thought he was going to fall in love with a completely different person; perhaps serious, practical, someone who always  made him feel certain about how the next day was going to be. But it wouldn’t have been fun, right?

And Sho had decided he wanted to laugh.

Together with Aiba.

 


End file.
